


【利艾】天上沒有星星更沒有神明

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: *現況拿來寫，基本很無聊*利艾說的話、發生的事約有80%是現實ing*陪伴床、旅館、陌生天花板堆砌起的文字*踩個油門⚠宗教部份的事為單一個案，配合設定所在國家、背景有做更動，非內容提及之教派，總之確實有發生些爭端但請別上升至所有信仰，善良的人善良、該死的人該死，感謝閱覽利威爾生日快樂（太早了！
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	【利艾】天上沒有星星更沒有神明

It all returns to nothing, it all comes  
tumbling down, tumbling down,  
tumbling down

it all returns to nothing, I just keep  
letting me down, letting me down,  
letting me down

蕭瑟寒涼的季節，中午的用餐時刻依舊猶如戰場，地域機能便利，臨近的科技產業園區員工和學院學生都是進入院區用餐，如同購物商場般。  
桌子緊貼中庭滿園翠色的玻璃帷幕，是灰白色病院裡難得的鮮明色彩。  
叉子分別在對牛排和奶油麵大動干戈，本來盛滿的餐食很快就消失在餐桌兩邊的人嘴裡。

「要咖啡嘛？」

「嗯…雙倍卡布奇諾…」答話的青年淺淺打個哈欠，抬手正要抹去淚液，被已經起身的人阻止了。

「別揉。」指腹稍稍施力按壓孩子的厚重眼袋，男孩相當自然親暱的讓臉頰靠在那個厚實掌心蹭。

兩人關係、舉止不到如膠似漆，但看的出其中不過分的某種依賴氛圍。  
靠在一起的手臂佈滿相似味道的痕跡。  
他們走出戶外，抬眼直視難得艷陽，刺目，可溫暖，晴時，偶陣雨。

＊＊＊

該說好人都會面臨這樣的一天嘛？  
一個身影坐在杳無人煙的廊道上，寂靜到連空氣裡的流動都清晰可見，冰涼的溫度像液體滑入咽喉，凍傷肺腑，讓心律不整起來。  
手術中的紅燈刺眼的像黑暗中血色的太陽，最後宣布母親手術順利結束已經是延遲兩小時之後。

將母親連人帶床熟稔的推回病房後，面對的是已經安靜下的空間、預留下的一盞燈，以及隔壁床平穩細微的呼吸聲。  
那樣的小舉動是這些日子裡唯一的慰藉。

事情發生於兩個禮拜前，艾倫覺得足以改變一切的開始。  
熬到了畢業投入職場，以極快的速度爭取到進入創作團隊的實習機會，然而通知到場的前一天，卡露拉在他的面前倒下。  
幾乎是空洞的，忘了是怎麼來到醫院，被安置在等待區等待病房。病房？不論母親是因為什麼原因倒下，直覺都清楚那絕對不樂觀。  
人滿為患的等待區嘈雜，卡露拉意識清晰，但身體有隱隱的劇痛，在額上悶出了汗。  
直到安撫母親入睡，少年才到院外透氣，並聯絡遠在外地的父親。

「醫院那邊要求我們住院，需要等待檢查結果，他們認為這個狀態不正常……」

事情發展至此，分工合作是必要的，可是對於電話另一頭，父親的決定仍舊感到不諒解。  
他不會回來了。  
格里沙同為醫生卻沒預料過妻子會有這麼一天，作為經濟來源，他沒打算排出時間回來看看他的妻兒。  
有什麼辦法呢？接下來的日子絕不會是一筆小數目。

放棄了潛意識想要向父親撒嬌，他一個人面對在急診區目睹的人生百態、一個人承受時間一天一天漫無目流逝的焦躁、一個人悉聽醫生宣判卡露拉的死刑。

「耶格爾女士需要立即排定手術，術後接受治療，否則骨頭將會不斷被侵蝕，接著擴散到其他器官，若是無法控制，生命將只剩一兩年……」

走的歪歪扭扭，步伐無力參差，撞在了牆上。低溫空調的冷氣化為尖刀一次次貫穿他的胸膛，打進他的背脊又破腹而出，往復凌持。  
該向誰求饒？能向誰談判？突然開始強烈奢望那種空想的條件交換能夠成真。  
把我的人生換給母親吧，總是不聽她話不及期待，這樣的我換她餘生安好也值得。

還太年輕了。  
以為爭執摩擦還會持續大半輩子，以為還能讓她參與自己的人生大事，如今突然只剩恐懼永無止境。  
其實一直都知道，有時候以為幸福穩穩盈握在手，下一秒又硬生生抽走流逝殆盡。  
某一個深夜裡他走去關閉的檢查區，在空無一人的樓層無聲吼叫。

＊＊＊

單只是等到病房也讓少年感到奢侈。  
無法負擔高額的單人病房，為卡露拉排到了勉強能安靜休息的雙人間。  
起初，在艾倫一入室內，看見隔壁床的使用痕跡與擱置、擁擠的生活用品就失落了，只能希望是個好鄰居。

最近總是這樣，累的不知何時睡著，趴在母親床邊直到被聲響吵醒，其實並不是吵鬧，而是艾倫現在神經敏感的連細微動靜都會嚇醒他。  
他就著原本趴著的姿態偷瞄，是一位年輕女士，一位先生抱著她進來，真羨慕那樣方便的臂力。  
她也一樣動不了。不管是什麼病因，都暫時脫離不了這個籠子了。

骨頭被侵蝕不止字面上的可怕，它完全體現在卡露拉身上，由於下半身暫時性麻痹，都是仰賴兒子進入洗手間。  
對於自己不是身為女兒的不便感到怨恨、對於無法抑止的處理排泄的衝擊，那不是自己的母親嘛？事到如今還會反感的自己還能算正常嘛？

喂。

艾倫從共用廁所出來，讓卡露拉安穩躺上床後的心思似乎表露無遺，引起了隔壁床家屬的注意。

「喂。」

「是…是！」男子不知叫喚多久了，直到最後加大一點音量才拉回孩子的思緒。

「人員帶你介紹過環境了嘛？」

「咦诶，介紹……原來有這樣的步驟嘛？」其實有沒有似乎都不要緊，比起聽到有什麼醫界奇蹟。

「嘁，看來薪水小偷不分領域，連醫療體系也淪陷了，跟我來吧。」

腦子都在精準運作著，沒有一件事遺漏出錯，但實質感覺起來一切都是空白，像是在玩著一款日常養成遊戲，可這遊戲的故事內容乏味無比，這樣的背景如何大賣？連贈送也沒人想要玩吧。  
就這樣像體驗著他人的人生度過了一週。

日升日落變得像在小王子的星球上，晃眼垂死夕暮、晃眼又是無止盡的黑，可現實並非如此浪漫。  
病理性疲憊使母親多數時候在熟睡，護欄拉起，他悄聲出了布簾，輕手輕腳連布料的摩擦聲都沒發出，來到院外走走，即將近秋的夜晚微涼，會讓皮膚起疙瘩，同時也能讓腦子沁個明白——這正是自己的人生。

夜間的院內公園仍然有不少人，不乏就是散心，或是放空，可能釐清思緒、可能即將捨棄對生的執著，艾倫不屬任何一種，只是行屍走肉，正想挑一個遠離人群，剛好坐落在街燈下的長椅演獨角戲，恰巧看見了呼著菸的，隔壁床的那位先生。

果然大家在不可抗力面前都是一樣的吧？  
焦躁、無力、易怒、無所適從。  
艾倫盯著對方怔神，一時把禮儀拋諸腦後，對於孩子直白的視線，對方倒是撈找出口袋裡的菸盒，將開口舉向他。  
男人抬手搖晃了下示意，艾倫毫不踟躇地抽了一根，他只是少抽，不是不沾。

「謝了。」

「經費拮据，連＂呼吸＂都是奢侈。」

聽到這話，以近期自身經歷立刻了解這些日常都變得有多珍貴。  
他下意識的把刁在嘴裡的菸抽出要遞還給男人，隨後又慌亂不好意思的道了歉。

「呵。」飲食、打扮、消遣、未來、夢想，全是奢侈。

「沒關係，一支菸，換一位感覺不錯的新鄰居。」

「那我恭敬不如從命了，利威爾先生。」

＂我們是母子，父親很早就不知死哪去了。＂  
＂痾…抱歉。＂  
＂沒關係，還蠻常有人弄錯的。＂  
當初他們的對話是這樣展開的，男人叫利威爾，他一邊把垃圾分門別類傾倒時說的。

「您說感覺不錯是指？」其實忙碌，聊天機會少有，這是繼頭幾天之後第二次有餘裕來閒談。

「前一床的可吵了，是個沒學乖的老傢伙，混黑幫出了事被打進來，白天呼呼大睡，到了晚上裝瘋賣傻，折磨他的妻子，搞得我都想直接處理他。」

「那後來呢？」

「他安靜了。」他不用抽出濾嘴，在字裡行間便能從隙間流露白煙。

「您真的動手了？！」小夥子聽的津津有味。

「是護士、傻瓜。在這，別忘了身為病患命可都在這群女人手上。」

「噗哈…這點，不能否認。」面對神態嚴肅的人他沒忍住笑，雖然他認為利威爾並非刻意在搞笑，但足夠他們放鬆。

後來他們站累了，連菸都呼完了也不打算回房，彼此內心都有個懸在那的疙瘩，撫不平、彌不掉，但像在真空環境尋得一個出口，再細微都能使龐然大物由小孔爭先恐後碾碎、爆發。

＊＊＊

艾倫意識到自己誇張之程度的焦躁。  
比起毅然決然埋頭於心血道路的父親，朋友們提供的協助固然更勝且有喘息的機會，可終究不是長久之計。  
他想離開去為母親求福音，信起了從不相信的事。  
這些舉動被撥空來醫院探訪的讓得知，艾倫清楚他是以什麼立場教訓自己，此刻還能站在第三人稱角度去評斷，讓不該做這種錯誤的安撫方式，至少不該是現在，艾倫只是需要一點支持，一點就好，而不是高壓下的責備。

「你的個性分明不是那樣，強硬扭轉或是一時情急都不會有好下場的！」

「你懂個屁！」他不介意友誼以尷尬的方式落幕，現在的他什麼都不想要，甚至願意用一切代價換至親安好。

讓最後是因為被艾倫的一拳揍的飛出病房外，摔在走廊上又與盛怒的人繼續扭打，在怒火與叫囂聲飆漲到一定程度，在護士們使勁拔開兩人並請離下收場。  
騷動不會維持多久，這區都是重症病患，日子久了，家屬連看熱鬧的力氣都沒有，如此淒涼。  
他抱頭蹲在走廊，頭頂被一個重量輕輕壓上，轉頭是同樣蹲著的利威爾「聲音宏亮，還不賴。」

「確實不在那當下的人不了解那種難受，且他人也沒有完全同理的義務，這是殘忍的事實，我是過來人。」

孩子聽完只鼻酸的想哭，可也理解，一味去放大停留於那些自怨自艾沒有實質幫助。已經發生的不會因你多怨懟而改變。

「看你常往返，進病房總氣喘吁吁，家不在附近是嘛？」

「嗯，一切都太突然，是經人介紹，莽莽撞撞來到這的。」

「我之前也是，想做什麼就去做吧，我可以顧你母親。」

「這——」他也經歷過無所不用其極的時候。艾倫深知彼此的狀況同樣水深火熱，但更令他惶恐的，恐怕是利威爾未聽聞便察覺到他暗自打算的事。

「不過短時間，沒問題。不論什麼，趁事情在最黃金的時刻處理，等時機過了，事後你一樣會後悔當初沒把握。」

未來的路現在斷了不打緊，男人的話像一帖定心丸，艾倫隔天就動身前往，計程車在一棟純白莊嚴的建物前停下，孩子有些瑟縮。  
他輕聲推開偌大的門扉，此刻感受到不曾有過的沉重，循印象走進告解室，在拋光的黑檀木空間裡等待。

「想說什麼呢？親愛的孩子。」

「可能來的唐突，我是卡露拉˙耶格爾的兒子！」

和神父談話是不用報名來歷的，孩子只是單純的想要標明，卡露拉，這位虔誠信徒，她現在需要她所敬仰愛戴的信仰與神明的庇佑。  
隔著告解室的小窗，他看不見神父此時慈愛的臉，卻能從交握的手感覺到安穩，過去生活的安穩，期盼著哪天早晨清醒後，一切又回到從前。

在將紙幣推向小窗的另一邊後，像完成一道課題，心裡也輕鬆許多。艾倫不同卡露拉，尊重家人的心靈支柱，但從不認為有那種東西存在，如今也奢望起，哪怕是多千分之一的奇蹟。  
告解室成了男孩意識中認定的秘密基地，一個特別製作出來的空間，放在高聳龐大的教堂一角顯得突兀，如今看著覺得溫馨，每週唯二的，撫平焦躁情緒好照顧母親的慰藉，直到……

「聽說了嘛？耶格爾家的女主人得了怪病。」

「他丈夫不還是醫生嗎？這也太諷刺了吧！」

一雙步伐停在教堂外的花叢前。  
是諷刺。  
他還知道保密原則，就算不知道，認誰聽到私事被傳也會暴怒，何況母親可說還危在旦夕。  
然而更糟的是，艾倫經由那些閒言碎語得知，自己被騙了錢。  
因為自己的無知、無能，導致這樣的後果，腦中浮現與讓爭執的畫面。

＂你清醒點好嗎！＂

其實心裡多少有違和，是自己的軟弱換來對母親的矛頭與冷嘲熱諷。  
為什麼一心虔誠的上帝子民遭遇這樣的噩耗還要再受人踐踏？

他的手探向花叢，握住莖上成排的尖刺，滴落的血與玫瑰的艷紅不分上下。

＊＊＊

「她現在不堪奔走這點我們不是談過了？你是活太久人老了也糊塗了？為什麼要一直跟我重複在同樣的問題上？！」萬念俱灰，沒想到回來正好撞見利威爾在跟誰爭論的一幕。

原來，他也會有這樣的一面。

他用力的對著手中的電話咆哮，幾乎是大吼，身體靠上了牆，在結束通話後無力的捂著額頭，在指間透進的視野發現進來的身影，勉強擠出自覺醜陋的笑。

「怎麼，很不堪對吧？」

看艾倫不發一語，那不是默認的神色，他懂，他懂那種全世界就如一場謊言的徬徨，就連腳踩的每一步都是虛的，隨時它一個高興就讓你沉墜深海，迅速向上的泡沫聲也不過是對無能脆弱的人的嗤笑。  
看艾倫那種黯淡醞怒的神色，他收起敷衍的笑顏，那對能夠同理他的孩子是種不尊重。

「不錯，不到半個月就放棄一切開始相信自己了。當初我還花了半年，到處奔走，跟無頭蒼蠅一樣漫無目的亂竄。」

孩子也沒為他的話有所起伏，只是靜靜的走到他身邊，同樣靠著窗邊，陽光由身後灑下，在地上形成了照不到的部分，裡頭飄散著空氣裡的粉塵，閃閃發光。

「……我每天都覺得，我隨時會失去她，然而別人似乎就是在等你痛苦求饒的悲慘模樣。＂庫謝爾是不是快不行啦？＂、＂還好的起來嗎？＂、＂還活著為什麼不回家？＂……諸如此類的話，已經數不出重複多少次了。」

「意外的，您好多話啊……明明認識沒多久。」

「這點，敢直接說出來的你不也一樣？」

確實，就是隱約的信賴與安心，沒熟識多久便能毫不顧忌的，近似老友的相處模式。

「有時候，明知不能給病患多餘痛苦，看到老人插管治療也不禁會想何必折磨，神經受損、肌肉萎縮的重傷害病例也該放手，結果我們也還是在跟死神搶人，做著差不多的事……」

「也許，只是因為不甘吧？想違抗命運。而且，已經活在這世界上，不嘗試一下不會罷手吧，不論是病人或是家屬。」艾倫低著頭，不知道自己的話有多沁人心脾，他只是在義正嚴詞之後補上自己最真切的念頭：雖然我覺得這世界很垃圾就是了。

男人拿起擱在窗台的耳機，在指間捲弄，看來他剛才是被打斷這清心的片刻。

「花，大概都凋謝了吧……」利威爾的視線放在前方，專注把耳機線揉的一團糟再梳理開來，艾倫看向他沒頭沒腦的話題開頭。

「…家裡…的花嗎？」

「是啊，在那些無止盡的消遣最後，我揍了我們那條街的所有下三濫，很久沒回去了。」

「我想說真是大快人心，不過也難怪您不回去了……可惜我沒有您的勇氣。」

「只是還不到你的時機吧。」利威爾抬了下頭，拋下這句話後又垂下視線，別人說的每句話都像刀口，歷歷在目「別人怎麼對你，你就怎麼對他，在世為人，誰都是第一次。」

艾倫聽的入迷，在對話的尾聲才想到——

「利威爾先生的家在哪，我幫您回去一趟！」

男人怔神看了他一會兒才答道「有點距離，寶貴的時間，該用在你們自己身上。」

「沒關係的！您不叫我把握嗎？不那麼做的話我確定我會非常後悔。」

「還真可靠啊…」男人就是這樣，語氣套在他人身上帶有譏諷，在他的聲線語調則成了幾分神秘，或者該說吊胃口。

艾倫後來才知道，原來他和利威爾的家就在同一個小鎮上。  
他在圍欄前踮腳往裏頭望，整個門面被人潑了油漆慘不忍睹，也多虧叢生的茂密修飾部分，花園雖然看的出未經修剪，但開了不少的花，沒有凋零。  
他開了鐵門進入，灑灑水清除紅磚上的落葉塵土，掃開後發現一小塊龜裂的土地上有初生嫩芽。  
即使身處艱難的環境，沒有人呵護澆灌，也依舊生生不息。

今天趁沒人巡房，利威爾偷偷打開了逃生窗透氣，白色的紗質簾幕隨風飄揚，他則縮在下方的牆角蹲坐。  
明明是清新美好的氧氣，卻猶若處在深海般幽暗，浸到冰水的瞬間窒息，心臟像被人掐在手裡，每一下跳動都被玩弄著，瀕死的體驗。  
不過這不會死人，只是一個令人困擾的小毛病，利威爾有意識的開始調節呼吸頻率時，手機在口袋中震盪。  
他一面難受的小力呼吸，一面盯著螢幕上的通知。  
艾倫˙耶格爾。連名帶姓的顯示。  
男孩傳了一張圖片，是一小株沒有花苞的矢車菊，思考了一下，在男人臉上浮現了一個柔和的弧度，艾倫的心思很簡單，儘管是山窮水盡，花還是會開。

＂我在回程路上。＂

這種事不需要告訴我啊…這裡不是需要回來的家，我們更不是親人。  
並非是困擾，只是孩子這樣報告，比起素昧平生更要有一層關係。  
螢幕隨即又跳了一行文字。

＂我還刮了神父的轎跑。＂

「呵、還不賴。」

＂分享一下，是硬幣還是鑰匙？＂

對於人情冷暖已經忘卻，然而卻想和這孩子多說點，即便是無聲文字。

＂是瓶蓋。＂

＂挺慘的。＂

對了，他跟這個認識沒多久，素昧平生的孩子是什麼時候交換私人資訊的？  
一切都相當自然，沒有一絲保留與遲疑，從他們入住開始，看著那個茫然同時又保持神智、硬撐堅強的模樣感到熟悉。  
單是看著手機就不自覺流露笑意，能夠將心思放在上頭很久，渾然不覺被身邊的一個視線看的透徹。

「好兒子戀愛啦？」

「……妳別開我玩笑。」他瞪了一下那個不知何時清醒就偷偷觀察，現在又笑得燦爛的女人。

而庫謝爾只是將纖白的指尖輕掩在唇上遮蓋笑靨「能讓你提起興趣，很不簡單啊。」

聽見那飄渺輕柔的清嗓這麼說道，想到確實已經不知道有多久，沒有去對人類有好感。

女人的睫毛貼在蒼白的皮膚上，根根分明，像是人魚，那受海眷顧的女兒，側臥於沙灘礁石上，重新沐浴於溫暖的陽光小眠。

他靠坐窗框戴起耳機，伴隨歌曲開始播送，握了握拳，看著那個空無一物的掌心。

You tell me  
Shelly 淚水模糊視線  
Shelly 背影逐漸消失  
Shelly 無法觸碰的指尖

在光輝燦爛時突然飄起細雨，在微雨中的城市又變成夏天的那種淺藍色，像將蘇打冰棒從冰箱裡拿出，放在烈日底下曝曬，等季節一過，什麼也不剩。

當初斷言庫謝爾的絕症後，生活就此分崩離析，成了每天只為錢而生的奴隸，並不排斥屈就，只是痛恨禿鷹般齷齪的對象。  
曾經穩固的生意在當時被人動了手腳，信用破產、經營權被壟斷，後來不得不變賣些值錢東西，但開誠布公的活的困苦依然被榨血剝皮。  
也無法再像一般人一樣投入職場，電腦與手機裡的資料和數據就是他的一切財產。

今日的行情就跟心情一樣慘淡，不過在眾多哀嚎聲中唯一企業異軍突起，成了萬綠叢中的那一點紅。

這個月的醫療費到手了。  
一次所得皆是平均薪資的三倍，然而卻再也不踏實，忐忑不安的人生。  
他偏著頭靠在玻璃上，有一層自己的倒影以及下雨的城市，本該在音樂裡連帶葬送的無眷戀日常，突然在旋律裡響起那個讓他微笑的身影，一閃即逝。

＊＊＊

他都是坐在一旁聽音樂或是看點連續劇解解悶。  
塞滿耳洞可以短暫阻擋外界的嘈雜，不是多熱愛，說麻痹反而較為貼切。  
沒了醫院裡護士醫生忙進忙出的聲響、病患的哀鳴、點滴的沙漏聲、心跳，倒能聽見了心裡鳥兒的啼叫、夏夜的煙火、之前美好的光景。

咔噠。

這是手機不是卡帶，你太累了利威爾。  
睫毛隨著眨動輕搧，在沒遮蔽的地方，一副身影倒在他眼前。  
大腦延遲，期間他沒有任何動作，緊繃的神經對於母親才能有反應，沒料想過健康的人需要自己的敏銳，直到對方顫抖的撐起身子，利威爾才完全回過神。

「抱歉，嚇到您了，我沒事，稍微心不在焉所以……」

為什麼要道歉？  
男人全然沒聽進孩子在說什麼，這個訊息只傳達出艾倫的體力進入很糟的狀態，一問之下才知道，艾倫是撐著發燒的身子照顧卡露拉，吃了兩個禮拜的藥也不見好，在低溫抑菌的病院很難恢復免疫功能，進退兩難。

縱使相處愉快，就在隔壁，他們平常也不是一直搭話，直到知曉才意會過來，孩子確實有段時間沒和他說話了，體力是倚在極限邊緣。

胸口不知道為什麼灼熱起來，一直都只把全部心力投注在母親身上，周遭的人事物都與自己無關，沒有糟過庫謝爾都被大腦認定為健康，然而自己卻因為艾倫的感冒感到衝擊。  
腦子並沒有明確的想，但身體已經先做出反應，因為擔心、因為潛意識的恐懼，對於人類在疾病跟前的脆弱沒用感到害怕，胃部翻騰的快要乾嘔。

兩人的陪伴床是併在一起的，中間隔著劃分兩區的布幕，腦海一直都只有閒暇輪播的旋律，此刻竟然才發覺了，小夥子難受的嗚咽。喉嚨撕裂般的乾痛，由體內往外的焚燒，每回入夜氣溫下降時便會發出細微的哀鳴，直到利威爾抬手穿越壁壘撫撫他的額頭，孩子才回復平靜，安穩的睡著。

艾倫被一個力道驚醒，幾乎整個上半身彈起，掛著兩行淚驚恐的看向，拉起簾子正望著他的人。  
是利威爾，他的手放在艾倫肩上，孩子看男人將指頭抵在唇上，做出了噤聲的口型。

噓。  
不管是夢魘還是冀望，都還是醒了才好，利威爾阻擋他的哭聲吵醒卡露拉，看那像貓收縮成紡錘般的瞳孔慢慢放大，恢復平靜，沈下心。

艾倫說，他夢到卡露拉好了，他們就在飯桌前爭論他將來該做醫生還是從事藝文工作。一切是那麼平淡無奇、厭煩，但懷念。

他握著孩子的手沒有放開，從那傳遞而來的力道實在無法判別艾倫已經疲憊的進入夢鄉，還是極度不安。

當你認為一切很該死時，它還能更該死。

＊＊＊

孩子總算好好回家一趟，是利威爾提出的。  
感冒最後是依靠時間姑息的方式好的，正確應該說趨緩，艾倫比較有精神時，利威爾決定陪他回去一趟，他有經驗，且兩個人效率加倍。

果不其然，家中一樣保持突然撤離的樣子，做好的飯菜都還在冰箱裡，已經有低溫無法掩蓋的餿味，只能丟掉。

「真看不出來，你手藝還不賴。」

「您別逗我了，都壞了怎麼判斷？……不對等等，您怎麼知道是我做菜？」

「從你在醫院裡評論菜色該怎麼提味，魚跟肉品太鹹太油大概十分有七分把握你會做菜。」他一邊把一盤盤菜餚拿出，取掉保鮮膜之後將那些多少覆蓋白點綠點的熟食倒入袋子。

「以後……」艾倫邊用撢子勾纏椅腳、牆角的蜘蛛網，悠悠說道，有些漫不經心，甚是感慨「有機會的話，我做給您吃，我對自己的手藝還是有一定自信的。」

「一言為定。」

「也當是，今天麻煩您的謝禮，哦不，是一直以來。」

「沒什麼，當散心，沒有排程就會想逃離病房，你應該懂。」

「我懂。」

單只是藉幫忙來參觀別人家裡也變得新奇，孩子的家比自己家大一點，三層樓的老式窄型公寓，深色木質的樓梯貫穿整棟屋子，光源是鵝黃的，襯得有老雜貨店的質樸味道，是核心家庭的溫暖蝸居。

兩人一邊把垃圾清理、雜物裝袋，看到艾倫裝的量簡直跟搬家似的，他只是無奈答道，或許真的也要搬家也不一定。  
短短一句話的涵義有太多太多，或許不久我們將會因失去親人改變生活模式，或是是為了親人改變環境，孩子說從出生就住在這，一口氣要向自己的半生做道別，不如稍微做點準備以免面臨時的手忙腳亂吧。  
利威爾有幾個知道的二手市集，可以幫艾倫經手給老友的長租店鋪販賣，他當初也是如此貼補家用，而且跟孩子同樣心思，不知道未來會如何，睹物也許思情，不如換成金錢比較實在。

＊＊＊

住院後還是第一次聽見隔壁的大動靜，艾倫睡眼惺忪的稍微拉起布簾一角，發現利威爾把庫謝爾抱下床，不同之處是庫謝爾換下了醫院的病服，穿著較厚的衣物。

「我們去分院，定期的。」

「原來還有分院，啊、路上小心！」

「晚上見，小艾倫。」庫謝爾溫柔的揮揮手，隨著利威爾將輪椅推出病房，離開了少年的視線。

「就是小艾倫吧？」

「不用，謝謝…」將輪椅推上低底盤巴士，面對路人的幫忙利威爾向來都是婉拒，在車體行駛中也已能行雲流水自行把輪椅固定，默不吭聲的讓人以為沒聽到庫謝爾剛才的問話，直到完成才突兀的回應「妳在說什麼？」

「旁邊坐吧，會累的。」

「妳不是知道，我不會坐的。」他不選擇旁邊的座位而是站在庫謝爾的輪椅周邊。

第一次得知需要去分院才能治療時的無措，司機並沒有照法定規範給予幫助，放任傷病患陷在高危險環境，他還記得那時推上巴士，助行的鐵板還滑動了，母子兩連著輪椅垂直下墜，好險利威爾穩住，但滑下柏油路面的那隻腳也被鐵板硬生生削去一塊肉，割出了一大口子，沒得管那泊泊流血的地方，車內都是一步步怵目驚心的血印。  
自那之後即使遇到盡責的司機人員，他還是選擇自己來，對這世界失望，決定凡事靠自己。

「是個很好的孩子吧？能讓你這麼喜歡。」

「哼，女人的嘴…談什麼喜不喜歡。」

「媽媽可是不在意性別的哦，有個人陪的話總是好。」

「看來妳昨天睡的不錯，今天滿口廢話啊。」

「呵呵、真的越來越像哥哥了，這個嚴厲的語氣。」

輪椅無法使用的地帶就是仰賴利威爾先把庫謝爾抱起至定位再回頭拿過輪椅，寧願麻煩也不要再低聲下氣祈求他人的施捨。

「辛苦你了，親愛的。還是找人幫忙吧。」

「不必。」聽了就煩。簡短的話語透露隱隱的火氣，俐落的不給人接續下去的餘地，面對自己某些方面執拗的兒子，女人杏眼明眸，清淺微笑。

「＂但是快崩潰的時候還是向別人求救吧。＂」

「……我知道。」我知道，但是能抱著妳的日子也都在倒數吧。

他想，留不住任何東西的雙手之後還能擁抱什麼。

＊＊＊

Shelly 你是我所求不得之人  
Shelly 你是我覓跡尋蹤之人  
Shelly 你是我夢寐以求之人  
Shelly 僅殘存你贈與我的溫度

「利威爾先生，這個送您。」

「……哈？」

「這是我用點數換的，自從住院後開銷暴漲，剛好是兩件組，本來想給母親跟庫謝爾阿姨，但她們目前也不好穿，看，我身上這件黑的就是，您是怕太熱嘛？很快就入冬了。」

「不……我比較怕冷沒錯。」

「白的您不喜歡嘛？」

「倒也能嘗試，我黑衣服多。」

「那您就收下吧。」

「啊。」喂喂，這根本不是什麼顏色與氣候的問題，而是這根本是情侶穿著了啊？！

此刻我只想親吻你  
突然消逝的旋律 全身淋濕無法動彈  
你離去後僅存甜美的氣息  
時至今日 我的心仍舊痛苦難抑

「利威爾先生…利威爾先生……」他並沒有闔眼，只是在窗邊戴著耳機，在充盈的歌聲裡渾然不覺外界的叫喚，直到……

「利、威、爾、先生。」

「！」靠太近了……

這話他根本來不及說出口，甚至遲滯，當下除了流轉的歌詞唯有，那藍綠漸變的顏色。  
艾倫側身與他對視，利威爾壓根不記得艾倫說什麼，只記得那搭在柱子的姿態、偏頭以致垂散的碎髮、眼前的晶燦瞳彩。  
山泉般清澈透底，虹紋則帶金黃，如攙雜黑彩的秘魯硫礦。  
耳機裡一直不間斷傳來的最近播著沉思的曲子，是一個小品愛情劇的主題曲。  
利威爾對那樣的輕鬆喜劇沒有真實興趣，只不過是交誼廳是公眾使用並沒有遙控器可以轉台，都是放映著給人散心、不寂寞的。

胸口有點難受，又有些親切，這樣的窒息感跟被壓在海裡不同，有些酸澀、有些悸動。

每當你需要我時 我會伴你身旁  
我們共同對抗世界

11月的最後一個禮拜，公園的山毛櫸已經全轉為橘黃，稍顯稀疏，倒是枯焦的落葉幾乎綴滿了鏡子般的湖面。  
病院某一面帷幕前靠著一黑一白的身影，兩件毛衣，耳機兩端。  
艾倫累壞了，塞著一邊聽著教父的清音版也能睡的不省人事，口水沿著唇角臉頰印在了男人的肩膀上，微啟的嘴還有細碎的呼吸摩擦聲，利威爾垂著視線盯著那棕色的腦袋瓜許久，一是想著髒，二是，想著摟住孩子的肩。

緩緩由後抬起的手踟躇不前，就在掌心距離肩頭不過幾公分時，庫謝爾沒藏好的笑聲，以及一秒的發顫，指尖與毛衣生了靜電，啪地點醒了利威爾的意識。

「嘁。」

下一個想抱的……真的可以嗎？

＊＊＊

艾倫逃了。  
他坐在購物商城裡，在14度的天氣裡吃著茶味的冰淇淋，要是被利威爾知道了肯定會被罵的吧？感冒才好沒多久的。  
焙茶有點苦，可上癮，吃著吃著也會回甘，裡頭還有打碎的茶梗，散發用滾燙水熗出的香氣。

一個月了，旁人看他對於適應肯定會給予高評價，然而今早的事卻讓他驚覺，自己全然不強韌，要是再發生更嚴重的狀況，他能撐到何時？  
庫謝爾的咳吐聲和染上床的鮮紅在他腦海揮之不去，在利威爾一人分身乏術時，艾倫不是上前陪伴他們或是求救護士，而是悄然無息的離開了醫院。

反映在他人身上的，全會是自己的未來縮影。

逃避不一定是軟弱，至少給自己喘口氣吧。  
＂在世為人，誰都是第一次。＂  
嗯，第一次，所以盡力吧，我們都不是神，只是平凡渺小的人類。

艾倫以為自己回去的時間點恰如其分，沒想到又再一次撞見了利威爾正在氣頭上。

「你他媽到底要跟我作對到什麼時候，凱尼。」

不過似乎剛好是以爭吵作為結束，男人回過身恰巧和艾倫對上眼，可是卻假裝沒看到他一樣，擦肩而過。  
他們並不是彼此的誰，男人寧可悶著也是理所當然，他們都是生命中的過客罷了。  
可是孩子以為他只是出去一下緩和情緒，沒想到直到晚間，艾倫協助卡露拉用完餐，甚至被護士問隔壁的家屬去了哪，只好代為幫忙顧著點滴打完，安頓庫謝爾入睡，利威爾也依舊沒回來。

午夜時艾倫跑去公園那，那是唯一可以在半夜進到醫院的方向，本來是想待在街燈下攔截，沒想到反而立刻發現人就坐在那，只是才湊近，艾倫便看清了，那悽慘的手臂。  
男人坐在長椅上默默給它流血，搖晃著扎進肉裡的玻璃，旋轉、挖蝕，周邊的皮肉因銳物更加破爛，而事主倒像在觀察，饒富趣味地自殘。  
餘光發現有人正望著這樣的行為，一瞬兇光，知道來者後立刻消散。  
附近有非常多施工地，雇用便宜勞工自然是容易滋生事端的場所，什麼都不用做，只要走入酒氣逼人的人群裡，很快就會打起來。

男孩問他，不處理嘛？

「不用。」

「那如果是我幫您包紮呢？」

男人為這個選項停頓了，艾倫原以為抗拒可能會維持一段時間，沒想到男人給出一個超出預想的答覆。

「來我家如何？」大概是看艾倫狐疑，於是補充道，是租的。

回真正的家車程要2小時，況且也不好回去了，確實在附近有個能休息的地方為好。  
由於租金便宜，整個空間只有10坪大，一張床取代了沙發的功能。  
艾倫以燒熱消毒的鑷子小心翼翼拔掉玻璃、夾除碎屑，依然有小股小股沒凝結的血液又慢慢泊泊流淌，桌上擺的止血棉很快成了一個個紅色團絨。

包好紗布後，男人請他用塑膠袋包裹外層，既然回來住處了，他想洗個澡再離開。

淋浴的聲響很快就擴散至房內，艾倫則仰頭靠在床邊百無聊賴，正想認份起身收拾桌子，腳就突然踢到一個物體。本來大概是放桌子下的，只露出一角現在現出了全貌，是本成人刊物。不僅如此，低下頭去，桌下還有其他書籍和光碟。

利威爾先生會看這些啊……

這又什麼想法，男性看這不是理所當然嘛？  
艾倫對自己一瞬間的念頭也有些疑惑，只是在思考之前，小夥子就已經控制不了自己的手，和腦袋。  
男女交歡的肉體、不堪入目的特寫，此刻都在強烈蠱惑神經，這樣算起來，家中變故從哪天發生，那麼他就有多久沒發洩。

利威爾才進去沒多久，水龍頭關了也能聽到，就把握時間處理一下了。  
解開牛仔褲的釦子，指頭插進底褲沿著邊緣往下拉，就這麼抵在囊袋下，單只是接收到一點視覺刺激，老二在還沒碰的情況下已經翹的滴水。可見有多憋…

「呼……」指腹沾染分泌的體液重新按上小口打圈抵入，指頭收攏的掌心上下箍弄，莖身很快便鍍上一層水光，每一下自瀆都能發出濕漉漉的水聲。

「哈——唔？！」就在艾倫打算加快步調完事時，室內突然陷入一片黑暗，停電了？！

接著手背多了另一個觸感，艾倫嚇的一驚，那是……利威爾？！

「我出來拿東西。」利威爾平靜的在他耳邊說著，聲音變得像被人按了慢速，一切也都變得遲緩，例如包覆其上，開始擼動的那隻手。

好熱，那是利威爾淋過熱水的手，和著水分更加濕潤，有另一股觸感貼上艾倫的下體，溫熱、柔潤，當對方粗魯的將兩人圈在一起套弄時他才驚覺那是利威爾的肉棒。

「哈……」低沉的喘息聲蔓延，迴盪於兩人能聽見的範圍。

「唔…快要……」

艾倫不敵神經摧殘，是死咬著唇才忍下了那一聲嗚咽。  
還來不及消化這一切，上半身整個被抱起，塞進了床跟被子之間，褲子也一下就被扯掉了，剛射過的地方再度被蹂躪起來。

「等…等一下……」當聲音真正叫出來時，艾倫才發現自己帶有一點哭音。

本來以為男人會住手的，想不到真的住手，改直接貼在一塊蹭，雖然敏感有些承受不來，但男性的器官就是如此身心不同調，乾脆放棄掙扎。  
梭巡同為男性的軀體，互摸比自己來似乎更有新鮮感，對笨拙的動作變得易感。  
起初由於精神緊繃壓根沒想過生理積累該如何處理，甚至可以說忘卻，但是到了一定程度又沒有隱私空間，睡眠和代謝失調，體重也增了，沒想到是在這樣一個鬆懈的片刻一發不可收拾。

「利…利威爾……」男人沒有答話，艾倫撐著上半身揚起，反而更加看清人怎麼在他身上撒野。

額際有些水珠，可能混入一點點激動的汗液，喘息不大，很壓抑、很諳啞，但聽在彼此之間興奮莫名。  
腦海突然閃過一個詞彙，衣冠禽獸。  
他是嗎？此刻真的不禁讓艾倫琢磨，看起來溫文有禮，好吧這麼說似乎不太對但至少是個死板的正經個性，原來也會有這樣難耐的神情嗎？  
擁擠的套房位於鬧區，縱使燈被男人關了，孩子還是能透過外頭映過來的熹微光源看到，那平常在衣服遮蔽下完美隱藏的肌肉線條。  
明明不高，也太誇張了…太讓人羨慕了…

「…水，沒有關…」心臟實在，跳的太劇烈了，有點難受。

男人聞言停下了動作，對方的氣息也相當紊亂，以包扎的那隻手撐在了孩子旁邊湊近。

「沒關係…房租包了水電。」

利威爾擒住了艾倫的後頸，紮實的吻了過去，自慰的心跳與喘息被更猛烈的歡快覆蓋，然而彼此的表象又是如此平靜。  
艾倫訝異自己沒有排斥也沒有驚恐，只是開頭一秒間的不可置信，為何是他？他有那麼吸引人到讓這個男人吻他？還是不過就是一起發洩？  
如果是後者，此刻也沒什麼不好，畢竟他確實憋的有點久了。

不過。

嘴唇分開時，艾倫直視男人的眼睛，彼此靜靜對視，孩子抿了抿，小舌尖掠過汲取唇上的滋味，他嚐了嚐後停頓了一下，換他自己主動再次吻上去。  
空氣中彌漫了體味、精液的腥臭，還有鐵鏽味。  
手好像貼上了背脊，不算小的創口禁不起各種使力折騰，浮出的血越過了保護印在男孩的腰窩。  
他環抱撈起他垂死的身軀貼近，去吻他浮凸的喉結，快樂的聲音在利威爾怀里蔓延。  
小貓哭聲般的吟哦，讓人短暫麻痹，沈浸淫慾，卻同時令人心亂如麻。

人跟人之間的想法與情感無法互相理解，但看到你難過，我也會心痛。

＊＊＊

艾倫頂著睡亂的鳥窩腳踩在地毯上坐在床沿，一邊傷腦筋的看著手中，那佈滿蜘蛛網紋的手機，早上起來發現它孤伶伶的躺在桌子邊的地上，看來是被兩人給弄飛出去的。

天空開始出現顏色時，兩人就非常準時的清醒，半點對床的留戀也沒有，白色毛衣在陽台晾著，利威爾確實是黑衣服多，穿好了深色褲子，正要套上黑色薄衫，艾倫看到脖子至胸口有不少破皮結痂的痕跡。

「利威爾先生身上怎麼那麼多傷痕？」

「醫院太乾燥，過敏抓得太嚴重，留痕跡了，現在又多了一道。」他指的傷口事主正是艾倫。

兩個人的姿態就像男女，在那狀態下一個緩解的施力就不小心掐緊了不能怪我……  
對於昨夜發生的事還有些宿醉般的頭痛無法消化，但也不到厭惡的程度，大概就是所謂沖昏頭精蟲上腦，兩個男人什麼的，何況這歲數差距，算了吧。

「喔，對了，先說，我完全沒不高興，況且我自己也有，不過那個還是不要了，意義不同。」艾倫點點嘴唇，那是情人才會做的事。

「嗯，我也這麼想。」

有了超越友誼程度的舉動隔天，利威爾用刀片修了艾倫沒空整理變長的頭髮。

利威爾雖沒表現出來，但其實第二天早晨他就有些懊悔，可他不想因為自己而造成艾倫任何負面想法，畢竟先吻的是自己，撞見的當下沒有迴避還跟著爬上床讓事情更加不可收拾的也是自己。  
而且更加惡劣的，只因為孩子的臉蛋還不錯就這麼做出了逾矩的行為。  
當時正確的反應應該是平淡的道個歉，然後就繼續洗澡或是先出去把房間讓出來，都是男人沒什麼大不了。  
但日後看著那樣借鑰匙回家做著彼此心照不宣的事、有點不好意思卻又相當仰賴自己的表情，覺得手臂再度乾癢，被他抓得破皮快要出血，看著艾倫離去的背影，不自覺讓指尖掐入肉裡。

他不知道，艾倫的心裡也在面對某種掙扎。  
食髓知味，借用利威爾的租屋處，窩在有皂鹼香味的被窩裡自慰，看手心的白漿，又不住往枕頭的那味道蹭，這樣的自己不正常也相當不妙。

與艾倫的關係定義不明白，但利威爾的心情還算不壞，畢竟整體來說，他算是這疲倦生活的一帖助興劑，能永遠保持現況也不錯。

然而單是去聯邦衛生部購買自費藥物，利威爾就碰上了以前就診過的醫生，黑市醫生。  
要受到教訓才會懂的放棄，要遭受棒喝才會徹底清醒，當初就是雙眼蒙蔽不擇手段，巨額醫療使他耗掉將近一半財產，這些都不打緊只要有用，然而就是一場騙局，不僅浪費了治療機會也讓自己和庫謝爾白遭羞辱。

「你還在自欺欺人啊阿克曼。」

到底關你們什麼事……  
錢也給了，難道他人的死就這麼有趣嘛？他人難受痛苦就那麼讓人亢奮？  
答案是肯定的，利威爾再清楚不過。  
不想聽不要聽便是，不爽開打便是，可怎麼一年過去，僅是對方說著庫謝爾那種例子他們看多了，活過幾年也活不過5年，他變得僵在原地，冷汗浸滿他的身體，恐懼抓扯他的腳踝要往底下的深淵拖。

突然他被一個力道往水平的方向扯，是艾倫。

「——我找你好久了！搞什麼臭老頭聚會啊！」年輕氣盛的小夥子衝著那些人比了個中指就拉住男人拔腿狂奔，利威爾一時愣的任憑孩子拉著，街景像萬花筒般旋轉，但所有路人卻只化作一道道浪潮略過他們。

Shelly 你是我的一切  
Shelly 我朝思暮想的一切  
Shelly 無人可與你相比  
Shelly 回到我身旁 你是我的命運

氣溫已經開始低的懾人，但此刻卻像置身仲夏的沁涼雨幕，如撲面而來的水晶，叮叮噹噹墜落心上，清透舒心。

「你說過的——＂誰都是第一次＂！那我這樣也只是小禮不成敬意！」艾倫以甩開麻煩的速度狂奔，音量也隨之提高，聽的出其中的笑意和戲謔。

他帶著他衝破海平面，終於可以呼吸了。

「——你真覺得我也是臭老頭嘛？！」

「——不知道囉！」

能永遠保持現況的話，可能真的不錯。

＊＊＊

這個季節還能找到新鮮的蜜瓜是件奇蹟般的事，但現實卻不如一顆香甜水果爭氣。  
果然沒有所謂奇蹟。

「來，大腿用力…小腿…指頭往上勾，用力勾，對。」這是歷經手術後的頭一回複診，母親的腳是沒有問題的，神經傳導還在，並非半身癱瘓！

「嗯，狀況都相當良好。」

本該是這樣的。

「不過我也必須告訴你們實情，現階段都會有顯著的進步，但這樣的反應差不多過半年至九個月後就會定型。」

「哈……哈？」孩子艱難的應聲，又來了，大腦正常運作可聽不進半點，拒絕接受這樣的資訊，下意識的在抵抗。

為什麼，早上還跟利威爾先生聯手把媽媽安穩放上輪椅的，一切是那麼妥貼，到底是哪個環節出了差錯？

「要一起去餐廳嘛？……」

我還不夠努力嗎？

「艾倫？」

「哦、哦……」

應是應了，但整個人跟具空殼別無二分，看什麼都只感覺到腹部的酸嘔，倒胃的很，才進餐廳沒多久就出了用餐區跑進廁所。  
利威爾慢慢跟在後頭，同樣進到空間便看見伏在洗臉台上緩氣的人，臉蛋和瀏海都濕了。

「抱歉，太久沒抽，癮頭來了。」他這麼說著，手背拭去凝聚在下頷尖端的水滴，想敷衍帶過，轉過身卻看利威爾靜靜的張開臂膀垂在那。

腳一步步跟著虛設的指標走向他，明明告誡過自己別依賴任何人，甚至是暴露自己的軟弱，然而腳步的主權已不在自己身上，鬼迷心竅，他靠上男人的肩頭，將每一口呼吸的痛藏在頸窩裡。  
與此同時，面對艾倫的絕對信任，利威爾在心裡暗罵了自己齷齪。

「媽，妳想開刀嘛？如果不願意再受痛也沒關係，就算這樣一直下去也行。」你是男孩子吧？哭什麼，不是下定決心了……

卡露拉慈愛的拂著他寶貝兒子的臉頰。

「媽媽會努力在三個月內好起來的。」卡露拉沒有放棄，有本人的保證，艾倫覺得輕鬆許多。

但喘息終究一時，過眼雲煙。

指頭夾著清單，懷裡已經抱滿了日用品，衛生紙、酒精、食鹽水、墊片，需要抬腳輔助才不會讓東西滿溢，好好的人從什麼時候需要起這些了？

「诶！耶格爾家的小兒子——」思緒突然被一聲叫喚中斷，看清來者，孩子開始思考，到底是什麼存心與他過不去。

「你母親怎麼還沒出來？」

「這，就是之前說過的原因，她無法走路。」

「可是…單只是無法走路醫院也不允許住院如此久的，你們在隱瞞什麼？卡露拉果然有什麼問題對吧？」

閉上你們的嘴…

「是不是絕症啊？！艾倫。」

你們給得出什麼？錢？還是性命？對了，真想拿你們的健康人生去兌換。

「話說，你們怎麼會在這裡？來看醫生嗎？」他強迫擠出笑容想要帶走話題。

「當然是來這找看看你們在哪啦？好了帶我們去找卡露拉吧，她在哪一房。」

「滾…」

「嗯？艾倫你說哪？沒聽…」

「——看別人受苦很有趣對吧？放心吧，已經快死了，不會辜負你們期待的。」泛紅的眼眶將怒火帶往一個高點，流露的氣息堪比士兵的肅殺。

挾著重物拖著疲憊的步伐，回到病房趴在床沿，面對只是一直疲倦昏睡的母親，沒有能夠傾訴內心真正想法的人。  
艾倫不敢說，就連利威爾也不行，他早有念頭，需要如此積極協助母親恢復嗎？媽媽的保證也沒有必要吧？因為根本不知道還剩下多少時間，說不定，讓彼此都毫無壓力才是最好的選擇。

＂妳不是想好起來嘛？為什麼不聽我的？！＂  
自卡露拉的承諾後又不知道過多久了，計畫敢不上變化，變數出奇不意。  
命運拋下的課題，大概就是要我們學著一樣一樣放棄，直到一無所有。

接著他聽見短促的喉音咳聲，以及爆發的爭執。

「咳、嗚……」濃稠的深紅色與鮮紅色一下就濺了滿地，像迸破的水花。

庫謝爾出血的頻率增加，近期連艾倫也不敢多出聲，他們都曉得，這不樂觀。

「親愛的，你該放棄我，別耽擱你自己。」

「閉嘴。」都什麼時候了…艾倫同樣討厭這種話語，那無非是狠狠在他們心上打入木樁，可他沒想到男人會怒不可遏直接丟下庫謝爾離開病房。

艾倫和噙淚的庫謝爾對到眼，立刻拍下呼叫鈴，隨後追了出去。

＊＊＊

這個危急的時刻，他賴以維生的銀行帳戶以洗錢為名被凍結，似乎遭人嫁禍，然而銀行還是懷疑利威爾的清白，在艾倫不在的下午，一夕之間他失了所有的金錢來源，也連絡不上凱尼那老渾蛋。

氧氣又在深海裡失守，心臟被水體壓迫，把生命全數吐了出去。

他在街燈不夠明亮的地方顫抖的撈找口袋，銜了一根在唇上結果打火機點不著半點星火，利威爾霎時氣得把菸盒捏爛，打火機也捏破了往遠處扔。  
牙關緊閉，齒列在嘴角、唇肉咬得出血，細雨狼狽打在臉上，暈開血漬。  
艾倫停在不遠處，肯定看見了這副模樣，然而他也察覺孩子的臉色不對，又何必還要來關切他，大家都分身乏術。

「追出來做什麼？」

艾倫回答不出來，有很多考量，雖然庫謝爾會被護士安頓好，但男人從未有這樣程度的爆發，基於病患的狀態還有家屬的情緒，艾倫認為有必要有人跟在身邊並盡快安撫，以避免——

「只是有過幾次被你看見就覺得自己有特別的影響力嗎？」

「……？」

「打算安慰我？還是說是你想求安慰？」

「……利威爾先生你到底再說什麼。」利威爾一邊說一邊觀察，他現在是故意在激怒艾倫，而且非常精準地找出方向，瞧那慍怒。

「因為借用一下體溫所以以為是可以傾訴的關係？」

「鬼才那麼想。」艾倫的嗓音沉了下去。

該怎麼說呢？在巨大壓力之後的恣意妄為，這種感覺真神奇，他現在就想看小夥子生氣，不是喜歡他嗎？  
就是因為喜歡才想這麼做，就像小孩子都會想把可愛的小鳥握在手裡，收緊手心，將他們捏死，這樣窒息程度的喜歡。  
利威爾悲哀的發現，直到這節骨眼，他才終於搞懂了，原來喜歡艾倫，已經喜歡的無可救藥。

「是想要這樣？」步履蹣跚，踱過去以虎口箝制了男孩的下頷，強硬讓人低頭，接近盡速咬上的吻了過去。

利威爾沒錯過那個眼睛，大大的綠眼睛震驚的縮放，真漂亮。  
然後舌頭伸進去時，艾倫狠狠朝他臉頰揍了下去，爆砸出的瘀穢與嘴角血液重疊。

「別怪我下手利威爾先生，說好不做這種事的。」

「一個吻而已，有那麼重要？真是矜持啊。」

「…你這是尋我開心了？」

利威爾突然覺得失控真是可怕，都無法制止自己了。

「反正本來就只是僅限於互相滿足，情誼說破滅就能破滅，話說現實裡本來就沒有什麼粉紅的妄想。這樣的回答你還滿意嗎？小鬼。」

不過這種感覺真的相當欲罷不能。

「很好，賤人…」

眼看艾倫點點頭落下粗口，利威爾輕哼一聲，稍微把袖子往臂上推。  
艾倫邁步上前便是毫不留情的對自己出拳，利威爾也開始認真格擋回擊，拳頭如雨點降在身上，握緊的骨節砸在腹部、臉頰骨有疼痛的實感。

這樣被激怒的艾倫真的……  
超級可愛。

兩人惡狠狠毆打對方，男人從孩子背部往下按就是朝肚子膝蹴，被撞的往上拱了幾下掙脫利威爾的圈制，扯住手腕扭轉另一手順著手臂併指成刃重重敲擊脖頸。  
他知道這個，這是軍隊對敵的致死性招數，換做是握刀，這利索割開動脈馬上就要去見上帝了，這小子來真的。

架住孩子雙腋雙手交握於後頸鎖死，一是卸掉關節、一是掰斷椎骨，隨人高興。  
小夥子被扣的臉色由白漲紅又轉紫，腿後勾去踹利威爾的脛骨，失去重心擒住對方的前襟往前摔，誰知瞬間被人借力使力，兩人一同甩了出去。  
雙方在地上纏打，誰先爬起就能奪得至上的優勢，是孩子獲得先機，抓到空隙他側翻直起身讓膝蓋抵在男人咽喉，被迫打直的手臂隨時都能從中敲斷。

「既然要打為什麼又不拿出全力？我學過散打。」換言之就是騙不過，兩人都亂糟糟的，艾倫啞著聲以威脅的口吻質問，但眼睛的水光與變調的聲線出賣了他，那一剎那利威爾像是才回神，覺得鬧夠了，撒嬌夠了。

「或許你不信，我是故意惹你生氣。」

「……哈？為什麼啊？」

「利威爾˙阿克曼，41歲，沒談過戀愛，也不知道怎麼談，剛只想著跟你打一架或許不錯，又剛好發覺你生氣的樣子耐人尋味，沒想後果的就這麼做了。」

「什…什麼啊……你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」

「是真的，抱歉。」

「……你是小學生嘛！這是哪門子思考迴路啊！」艾倫面對這個一本正經卻說著全然不正經歪理的人，其中怎麼聽都像夾雜著變相告白，五味雜陳的大叫出聲。

「為什麼世界上會有人沒事想把人惹生氣的啊……」他往後頹坐，坐在了草地上，水氣很快就順著衣物爬上來，也有幾滴眼淚藏在雨裡掉下來。

很煩，還生氣，就算男人道歉也還是覺得不該這樣惹惱他，艾倫一瞬間以為，他真的是個只顧追求肉體享樂的敗類。

「別哭了，剛才都是說假的，你對我來說…真的是特別的。」聞言，艾倫只是屈膝環抱換一個姿勢，沒有服氣的態勢。

「現在立刻幫你實現一個所能及的願望，能原諒我？」說沒經驗就是真沒經驗，何況都還是男人，他不曉得該怎麼哄，只是笨拙的提出好處，但利威爾忘記的是，男性對於同性之間，至少來的快去的也快。

「我最大的願望只是好好睡一覺……我好想回家。」

＊＊＊

艾倫覺得利威爾狡猾，這個願望，某種層面只能說實現一半。  
租屋處的門還沒闔實，是艾倫的身體砸在上頭正好關上，衣服下襬被往上推，恰巧屯在胸口，遮蔽粉點，男人想看但無暇顧及。  
不過從剛才開始，就有隱約的不協調感挾帶，指頭勾著艾倫的褲頭，舌頭舒服的飄忽感讓孩子軟腰，可是又會讓利威爾嫌對方不夠配合，很快他就發現了，他們在爭＂地位＂。艾倫並不認為自己就該是0，他甚至還有就地壓倒利威爾的打算。  
是時候利威爾覺得不想在跟他耗時間，用力把人抵在門板上，孩子敲到後腦撞出星星頭暈目眩，接著立刻又尾隨流星的曳尾。  
為了制服小野獸，加上彼此都是第一次，也就沒有體貼的前戲。  
男人掐住泛紅的大腿往前抬，到可以看到粉色會陰的程度握著性器挺進，進入的一瞬間艾倫的腰都彈起。  
明顯的撕裂痛楚，不過痛只讓他泌了點淚水，慾望像翻攪起的沉澱淤泥，他真正放棄主導，挺起背，緊緊扯著利威爾鬆散的襯衣。  
褲子原先被半扯半拉最後順著重力退到小腿，也是艾倫自己邊爽邊蹭掉了。  
利威爾微彎著膝，以下盤的力道去往上頂，孩子只剩一腳的足尖在支撐，一手刨著男人肩胛、一手背在門板虛抓，但根本找不到支點。  
上衣沒了固定垂下，在黑色毛衣之下的白色衣襬皴皺不整。

「哈啊……嗯、嗯……唔嗯……」

還不到射精，但興奮的前液與潤滑的汁水、血絲混雜，沿著撞紅的臀肉、粗漲發紫的性器低落，在地上反映水光，有些則順著腿最後染在他的襪子上。

「換個……地方，撐不住了。」

理所當然還是床舒適。  
利威爾一把往前勾，將人的雙腿抬起，像抱嬰孩那般拋了一下調整姿勢，不過這套在性愛上，成了一個深頂。

「嗯——」孩子被這一下弄乖了，軟了腰桿攀在利威爾身上給人抱著移動，這短距離的每一步都是鞭笞，艾倫更火上澆油，修長的雙腿牢牢的圈住了男人的腰際，促使每一下都能為兩人帶來緊致的快意。

兩個人最後是栽倒，因為轉換戰場，落在床墊上的身體彈開，脫離了性器的研磨，利威爾抓著有肉的腿根硬是又把人拉回來扣死，肉棒與肉穴剛剛好的契合，增幅摩擦的痛與快感。  
激烈的含吻，緊密咬合、身體燥熱，艾倫自己脫去了上衣，摟住男人讓皮膚相黏，全身因為抽插的帶動，摩擦熨貼，滲出蜜水的前端不斷擦著利威爾的下腹，心癢難耐。

「翻過去，我想從後面……」利威爾只是不明說，單是視覺上將0號這樣拗折看著就難受，懵懵懂懂的，第一次還是讓孩子輕鬆點，也湊巧擺脫了下腹的那一簇火苗。

他們並不懂的怎麼控制步調、分配體力，身體一鑲在一起便橫衝直撞不知拿捏，肆無忌憚的索求絞緊與填滿，快速高潮也已經射了兩次，以及幾波強烈的，因後背位兩人幾乎快射濕整條床單。  
跪在上頭的雙膝也接觸濕黏打滑，兩人的腿根下腹也亮岑岑，利威爾俯下身緊貼男孩弓起的背，手前伸抱住他的腰，在性器上方一點的部分不斷施壓，再重新握住前身撫慰幾下，精液便會像水一般濺出。  
那瞬間艾倫整個直起身、爽的失神，整個人靠在利威爾胸膛，放任煙粉的鮮嫩肉莖噴涌，每每擺胯，可愛的地方也會隨之回應、跟著上下搖動，一來一往，兩人像在無光的台上跳著慢舞，嫵媚、醉人。  
孩子的手扶上圈在自己前身熱絡愛撫的手臂，肌肉僵硬的身體被操軟，又從緊繃的高原期化作春泥，利威爾輕咬脖子上的血管脈絡，在深刻發紅的牙印上呼出自己的熱息，再吮出深色的戳記。  
就在男人放開頸窩抬頭，映入瞳底的是艾倫努力扭過身子，視線迎上自己的畫面。

第二次，艾倫主動去吻對方，利威爾對這之於彼此的涵義歡欣不已，克制力度的去纏捲，像是回應這個誓約。已經不是第一次侵入口腔了，然而舌尖細密的刮過每一處黏膜，極其珍愛的搜刮孩子的一切。  
極速上竄電流般的刺激令人恍惚，上部被戳弄有些生疼，鼻尖發痠，痛楚又再度勾起他們的敏感神經，艾倫激動的環抱住男人加深，交換的唾液變得跟催情劑沒有兩樣，粉點終是在兩指之間撥動玩弄，猝不及防的情慾哼音之後又被利威爾按回床鋪，踏入下一波的雲雨，縱慾馳騁。

「啊——嗯嗯，嗯啊……再、用力點……啊……好舒服……」面對男人狂操猛幹的態勢，男孩也不甘示弱，擺盪腰肢順入、抽動穴蕾吞嚥，言語加行動上的挑釁，不是沒見過大風大浪，疼痛也可以化作快樂。

因為最初扭打的疼痛與殘存的高昂興致，對於孩子不斷收縮吸附的凌持，男人一把掐住艾倫的脖子，呻吟立刻變得沙啞壓抑。  
利威爾插的劇烈，他叫的越歡，放開的去享受性交的恍惚飄然與窒息。  
確實毫無經驗，實質也沒多爽快，不過是腦內啡的快速催化，以致貪婪的順著本能，雜亂無章的去吞嚥，只為快感去衝撞出蜜水。  
陰莖強烈抖動，在勃發時讓蠕動的腸道跟著震盪酥麻，射進的力度滿足性興奮的癢意。  
利威爾射完退出時，艾倫又會追過去將人撲倒，既然改變不了在上在下的命運，倒是願意換下一個姿勢再爽一輪。  
只是場面看上去不像溫存歡愛，倒像野獸搏鬥，雙向暴虐。

暈厥後的深夜，艾倫忽然清醒，他是埋在被單裡趴著睡著的，下身傳來穴蕾被粗暴蹂躪後的鬆弛與腫熱。  
一旁的利威爾枕著臂側臥，一隻手放在艾倫的手上，醒來是這樣的景象讓他心裡一暖，像隻幼狼伏趴，蹭進利威爾胸膛，張口輕咬著下顎和喉結。期間男人睜開一點縫，任孩子嬉鬧。

不管世界不管時間的做愛後，他徹底沒了睡意，裹起身上的被子坐起身，往窗外望去正巧會是母親們的醫院。  
望著玻璃倒映的自己，倏忽想起這一切，即便擁有了身邊的這個人，依舊不住落淚。

每個人最終，還是會面對那一天的。你我清楚明白，都是一個人活著。

他被一個吃痛的力道粗魯扯過，是利威爾撐起上半身揪住艾倫的髮根撈過後腦勺，額靠著額。他從倒影裡看見，利威爾也印著兩道水痕，放任悲傷氾濫成災。

「我不該愛上人…不該愛上你…」

「艾倫，你說什麼？你愛我？」

艾倫沒回話，他還釐不清，但至少眼淚不會騙人，利威爾確實喜歡艾倫，但對於之前有所保留的他，回答竟已病入膏肓感到心悸。

你沒有看上去的堅強。利威爾傷痕纍纍，歲月讓他嚐遍人情世故，他曾經決定不再與世界有所聯繫，誰知在此處覓得一個同類。

「明明經歷了人的病痛有多無助，生命多脆弱，我甚至希望父母不曾認識、不要步入婚姻，抹殺情誼就不會痛苦，然而遇到歲數相差太多的你，我還是愚昧的想要靠近你。」

「人生不會因為努力而變得幸福，也不會因為悲慘而得到諒解，每個人的命運都是注定的，所以，既然我們現在相愛，那就別錯過它，這可能是彼此唯一一件好事也不一定。」你不是真正的脆弱，我也並非牢不可破「橫豎都是苦，不如汲取一點快樂。」

因為傷痕纍纍，想留住艾倫，這生命中的其一過客。

「那，如果你離我而去，我會一起。」

人生而薄弱，經歷疾苦，想法也不再與幸福或知足時相同，通常毀滅與缺失所帶來的教訓更為壯大，曾經，他們本會抱持讓所愛一生無悔、長命百歲，如今他們明白，踏入名為愛的這口棺材，不再有人們所說的前路，唯有共赴生死。  
你完美無缺我便閃閃發光，你衰敗凋零我必一同殞落。  
不想再說為了亡人努力過活的這種漂亮話，我們不是別人，我們就是如此孤獨。

夜晚的露氣重，輻射冷卻，退去了潮熱連趴在男人胸膛都沒了溫暖後，兩人無聲默契若有所思，睡不著的最後乾脆起身清洗更衣。

「痛嘛？」

「一定會的，不過只是一點點，完全不要緊。」

在無人的街燈下，他摟住艾倫的腰，也方便了邊走邊為孩子揉按，感官都變得疲乏，已經不太會對冷熱有所起伏，兩人說話所呼出的熱氣，已經能變成一朵朵白花。  
艾倫是下意識的順著手癖把玩放在自己腰上的，利威爾的手，描摹著痂皮，他想起那天利威爾默默攪弄著傷處的場景，喜歡的心情也是在那時浮現的，原來那是對於同類的憐憫。

「您不覺得人類也太沒用了？被車撞的話內臟撐不住衝擊、從高處摔下肉體也受不了重力，有力量的人都是體格壯碩的，堅韌不可能和外型成反比…那麼嬌嫩，沒有野獸的利牙和巨爪，到底生來世上做什麼的？有什麼意義？」

「不知道，我也覺得毫無意義，這樣聽你分析下來還真沮喪啊無能的物種。」孩子的手指還搓在利威爾手上，傳遞而來的觸覺有份身在絕望裡的清晰踏實與安穩「不過大概就是你說的，沒有理由就別想了，已經活在這世上。就當這條命是借來的，厚顏無恥的過完再還回去吧。」

踏上的狹窄石板步道，是凌晨唯一沒關能通往病房的小路，他們放輕腳步經過前台，在人員看不見的角度悄悄勾著手指，進到房內為母親們攏好被子，除了門口透進的前台照明，僅剩皎潔的慘白月光。他們坐上窗台，在老位子互相依靠，共享耳機各端，聽著所有悲哀悽愴的古典樂流露幸福的淺笑，直至天明。

＊＊＊

兩人的手臂上，有曾經鬧事受傷的疤、歡愉暴虐的記號。

中午才喝過餐後的大杯咖啡，歷經下午的復健排程，孩子已經受不了的直接將手伸進男人口袋將一整包完好的新菸盒掏出，光速跑走。  
反正下半輩子都給這個人包了，對於小部分生活費雙方已理直氣壯、感到自在，不過唯獨樂子是無法退讓的，畢竟菸草價格不斐，這點兩人都絕不妥協，盡會貪好處。艾倫這星期的量已經抽完了就打起男人的主意，也不是沒有過利威爾反過來的例子，從最初兩人還會相敬如賓用＂借＂的，到後面成了弱肉強食的爭奪。  
利威爾很快就在公園追到小夥子，擒住孩子的手腕要奪回來，誰知艾倫又出爛招握在手中舉高，礙於身高差距當然是勾不到的。

「Fuck！你怎麼能——」眼前的人已經將重新拿回來的寶物銜起一根打火，而艾倫還在為剛才的瞬間心有餘悸。這裡可是戶外場合，這個老痞子剛才竟然直接往他屁股掐一把！

青年還氣呼呼的從後踹利威爾的小腿，男人只是含糊地說：你現在抽得比我還兇。一面抬手將孩子的棕色頭髮使勁揉亂。艾倫聲稱提神效果迅速，利威爾笑他是滿肚子歪理，雖然在艾倫習慣了醫院的步調後兩人會相約去健身房，可精神不濟依然時常伴隨，孩子對於尼古丁的解脫感越發依賴。

「呼這麼多會短命的。雖然我沒什麼資格這麼說。」

「這樣就能追上你了。」艾倫由後搶過男人抽著的菸，往前掛在對方身上呼出白花，用輕鬆的語氣述說著那個沉重的現實，不過兩人對於這點都了然異常，不論形式，只要在一起就不會寂寞了。

病房裡的布幕是收起的，兩位病人之間已無壁壘間隔，兩人回到房間時，庫謝爾和卡露拉依然坐在窗框沐浴在陽光下暢所欲言，彼此和姊妹毫無二分，四人相處的日子也顯得有生氣。

「兩個兒子好吧？」艾倫俯身調笑被卡露拉擰了下鼻尖，臉上的弧度反而咧的更開，庫謝爾則是默默牽起一旁兒子的手，無聲的望了利威爾一眼躲開，像是捉迷藏般的彎起眼淺淺笑著。

上帝關了你一扇門，接著會闔上所有的窗；人歷經四苦磨練，其後還有三苦；即便明白在命運面前，掙扎徒勞飛蛾撲火，也寧可無悔的往懸崖走，而非讓恐懼與絕望使你止步不前。天上沒有星星，更沒有神明。


End file.
